There are a plurality of concepts for carrying a wafer, like (vacuum) forceps or handling substrates or in general handling means. Examples for such handling means, also referred to as wafer support system, are abrasive films, available from the company 3M. Such wafer support systems have in common that the wafer is adhered to a foil or another substrate using an adhesive or adhesive pads. The usage of such adhesive layers typically causes adhesive residues remaining at the wafer to be carried. Additionally, such layers may cause gassing product which could have a negative influence onto the wafer. For example, a change with regard to the adhesive properties with respect to metal layers of the semiconductor or growing properties with regard to semiconductor layers may be the result.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach.